


playing games

by loonyBibliophile



Series: i may be bad (but i'm perfectly good at it) [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare (In Chapter 2), BDSM, D/s, Dom!Jughead Jones, F/M, Kinky Fucks Discord, Light Forced Orgasm Play, Public Play, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: Betty stood in her underwear, watching her reflection in the full length mirror on the closet door. Garters ran in smooth lines down her thighs, clipped to the lace of her stockings. Her dress for the evening was laid out on the bed, pale pink and skimpy and shimmery silk. Jughead has picked it out, along with the white lace lingerie set she wore, and the wireless butterfly vibrator slipped in the front of her lace panties.





	1. penalties

Betty stood in her underwear, watching her reflection in the full length mirror on the closet door. Garters ran in smooth lines down her thighs, clipped to the lace of her stockings. Her dress for the evening was laid out on the bed, pale pink and skimpy and shimmery silk. Jughead has picked it out, along with the white lace lingerie set she wore, and the wireless butterfly vibrator slipped in the front of her lace panties. While she and Jughead had gotten into some pretty heavy scenes since they started experimenting with kink, they’d never done anything even semi-public, so this night out was a step out of both of their comfort zones. Jughead would have the remote, to use at his leisure, but Betty wasn’t allowed to come until they came home at the end of the night. She was nervous, but excited to try something new and kind of daring. 

Taking a deep breath, Betty smoothed her hair and stepped into the dress, which clung to her skin, and toed on a pair of sleek black pumps. The final touch on her look for the night was a gift Jughead had given her earlier that day in anticipation of their date. After she’d liked the collar they’d used in a scene recently so much, he’d wanted to find her something she could wear out. Something that would feel kind of like the collar, a reminder of who she belonged to wrapped around her throat, without looking conspicuous. Betty suspected Veronica or Cheryl had been involved in the purchase, because Jughead had given her a choker made of some kind of delicate silver mesh-like chain, with a dark green stone in the shape of a crown dangling from the center. It was beautiful, and Betty decided she’d rather have Jughead put it on her himself, so she brought the box with her and headed for the living room. 

“Jesus.” Jughead wheezed when Betty entered the living room. She grinned at him, and used a spare hand to brush one delicate golden curl back from her face. “You look amazing.” he added, his voice a whisper as he moved across the room to skim his hands down her body, toying with the silk slip dress. 

“Put it on for me?” Betty asked shyly, holding the box out on her upturned palms. Jughead grinned and waved a finger, indicating she should turn around. He took the box from her, and before putting the choker around it, he brushed his fingertips over her skin, making Betty shiver. After he did up the silver clasp, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck. With the chain closed around her throat, Betty felt her shoulders relax, her body already preparing for a night where she didn’t have to be in constant control. 

“Dinner and a movie. Are you ready baby?” Jughead spoke with his lips directly against Betty’s ear, his breath warm on her skin. 

“Yes. Let’s go.” Betty smiled, and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s elbow as they headed out for the car. 

Dinner was a painfully slow affair. Neither of them were drinking, since being tipsy during a scene was unwise, and Betty was using all of her considerable self control to keep from squirming in the padded white dining chair she sat in. Jughead had clearly taken to the remote controlled vibrator, and was currently watching her with as he upped the intensity of the vibrations one setting at a time. Betty really, really hoped she wasn’t so wet you could see it on her dress. Silk was not a thick material, and it would be so humiliating to stand up and realize what was happening. What would people think if they found out such a pretty, sweet little blonde thing was trying desperately not to cum in her chair while her boyfriend watched? Of course, that fear was half the fun. Neither of them was quite an exhibitionist, but there was still something about the risk of being caught. 

At the movies, Jughead has a little more freedom with the remote, since they’re sitting in the dark and some action thriller is screeching from the speakers. It’s causing a problem for Betty, squirming slightly in her seat, hoping it just seems like she’s having trouble getting comfortable. Which is true, to be fair, since it was hard to be comfortable when your boyfriend has a vibrator buzzing against your clit almost punishingly hard. She couldn’t focus on the movie if she tried, because all she can think about is how bad she needs to cum and, maybe, if she was really, really still and really really quiet, Jughead wouldn’t notice. It would take the edge off, just a little. She relaxes the tension in her body, just slightly, and Jughead turns to face her, narrowing his eyes. He can read her entirely too well, even in the dim light of the screen, and Betty knows she’s screwed, possibly literally. He puts a hand on her throat, gentle, but strong enough to remind her what he’s capable of, and leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“Go to the bathroom. I’ll be there in five. And don’t you dare cum, baby girl.” His voice is a low growl and Betty nods, goosebumps peppering all her bare skin. Her legs shake slightly as she leaves the dark theatre to head for the single stall bathrooms. The vibration between her legs reaches an even higher pitch, and Betty fights to keep her composure. When she reaches the bathroom, she collapses against the sink. She’s breathing heavily, and her face and chest are flushed. The ache between her legs is torturous, her walls clenching on nothing as she fights off an orgasm. Her punishment for almost cumming was going to be bad enough, she didn’t want to make things even worse for herself. 

The door swung open, and then the lock clicked, and Betty could feel Jughead’s eyes on her. She glanced up at him just long enough for him to raise an eyebrow and shake his head. 

“Eyes down, baby.” he said, quiet and gruff. Betty directed her eyes to her feet, and then felt Jughead’s hands on her hips. She let him move her, her body loose in his arms as he positioned her where he wanted her. She was bent forward over the side of the sink, her ass thrust out, her palms flat on the wall. The sink was high enough she just barely had to strain onto her toes, and the precariousness of the position sent a bolt of heat through her. 

“Did you think I don’t know what you look like when you’re about to cum, baby?” Jughead whispered from behind her. He slid the cool silk of the dress up over her thighs and ass, and Betty shivered. “Do you really think I’m that stupid, baby?” He rustles around in his pocket, and Betty feels him press the cool metal of a closed pocket knife to her thigh, letting her knows what’s coming. 

“Answer me.” he hisses, and she hears him open the pocket knife, and feels the cool of the metal slide up her thigh and under the lace panties she’s wearing. Betty fights off a whimper as he pushes the blade through the fabric, ripping through it on one side with ease. 

“No. I’m sorry.” she says, her voice quiet and desperate. 

“No who? I’m sorry who?” she can hear the raised eyebrow in Jughead’s voice as he drags the dull end of the knife up her other thigh, tucking it beneath her panties again to finish cutting them away. Normally, this should have made the vibrator fall away as well, but Jughead had thought ahead and engineered something with ribbons strung from her garterbelt to keep it in place in case this happened. 

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Betty whispered, squirming. 

“Better.” Jughead said coolly, having moved on from the knife to rubbing her ass with one broad palm. “If you want to cum so bad, I’ll let you cum, but only while I turn this pretty ass red. And don’t make a sound, baby girl, I don’t want anyone hearing us.” his voice is wicked, and he’s smirking as he pulls her mouth open with one hand and balls up her ruined panties in the other before shoving them into her mouth. “To slow down, slap the sink twice. To stop everything, three times. Otherwise, show me a finger every time you cum, and we’ll stop when you get to five, okay baby?” 

Betty nods, her legs shaking as Jughead turns the vibrator all the way up, a moan trying to fight its way into her throat. Before he spanks her, Jughead turns on the tap and the hand dryer, to mask the sound of his hand on her skin. Then he lets go, the full force of his palm meeting her skin, pressing her flaming thighs into the cold porcelain of the sink. There’s a long pause, the heavy vibration and the anticipation making Betty squirm, and her first orgasm tears through her when his hand meets her flesh again, because he brings his palm down, hard, on the dripping wetness between her legs. Pain and pleasure spike through her clit and the rest of her in tandem, and she groans around the gag and holds up on finger. Jughead nods, acknowledging her, but doesn’t let up at all. 

The sensation on her clit is overwhelming, her hips writhing as she tries to either feel more or less, she isn’t sure at this point, and when she cums again it’s because Jughead punctuates his next sudden smack by plunging the fingers of his other hand into her pussy. She holds up another finger, shaking and starting to sweat, and he rubs her lower back gently for a moment before administering three hard smacks to her ass, one right after the other, and she can feel the bruises forming as she waits for him to strike again, her mind completely unaware of anything but the pain in her ass and the constant, inescapable buzz against her clit. He gives another stinging slap to her pussy, and she practically collapses into the sink as she holds up a third finger. 

“You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Jughead coos, before letting his hand come down hard again, first on her right thigh, then on her left, leaving the skin tender and stinging. Betty keens around her makeshift gag, tears running down her face. She’d worn waterproof makeup, but there was only so much it could withstand, and she just knew her eye makeup would be ruined and her lipstick would be smudged when they finally left this bathroom. She pictured herself for a moment, disheveled and bruised and crying in her pretty silk dress after Jughead finally let her stand up, dripping between her legs from coming five times, feeling cool breeze against the wet heat between her legs because he’d ruined her underwear. She would be a sight and she loved it. 

As she was picturing it, Jughead slipped a single, teasing finger between her folds, then used the other hand to spank her as hard as he could as many times as he could before she was cumming again, her muscles begging for something bigger to squeeze around as her legs shook and she put up a fourth finger. 

“Only one more, now that’s my good girl.” Jughead soothed, always careful and loving, even when she’d broken the rules. After they got home and he finally fucked her she was going to crash, and hard, but she knew Jughead would be there to pick her back up. 

Meanwhile, Jughead added two more fingers to her pussy, but didn’t move them, leaving her to squirm her hips against them, seeking the friction she desperately needed. He landed on last heavy smack to her ass, and when her walls started pulsing around his fingers, he used his spanking hand to press the vibrator against her clit, hard, causing Betty to let out a low scream around the gag, thankfully lost to the noise of the sink and dryer. Shakily, she held up a fifth finger, and collapsed against the sink when Jughead immediately turned off the vibrator. He gave her a moment, rubbing her sore ass, and spoke just as she was about to ask if they could skip the rest of the film and go home. 

“What do you say we skip the rest of the movie and just get you home, hey baby? You did so good, and I wanna bury my cock inside you sooner rather than later.” he whispers the words gruffly, pulling her up against him to help her walk. She nodded, and Jughead looked her up and down appraisingly as they started to move. “One, two, or three?” he asked, referencing their numbered hand signals they used when Betty couldn’t talk. She held up a one for green, and Jughead nodded, then reached up and pulled the panty gag from her mouth slipping it in his pocket. 

They didn’t talk as they made their way from the bathroom out of the lobby to the parking lot, or on the drive back to their shared place. It was a comfortable silence, Betty simply too lost after her forceful orgasms to make small talk, and Jughead more than happy to let her sit quietly as they made their way home. But the minute their door closed, Jughead’s demeanor changed again and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom and throwing her roughly onto the bed. Despite her exhaustion and how oversensitive she’d been feeling, Betty could feel her arousal growing again as Jughead looked down at her, crumpled on the bed. Without speaking, he reached down and lifted her arms, sliding one strap of her dress down, then the other, leaving it to fall away from her breasts, sitting bunched at her waist. He cupped her breasts roughly, pinching and kneading at her nipples, and Betty gasped, pressing her chest into his hands. 

“This time,” he whispered, leaning down to nip at her neck and ear as he spoke “I want you to make all the noise you want. Okay, baby girl?” he ran a single finger from her mouth to the valley between her breasts, spreading fire in its wake.

“Yes, sir.” Betty panted, already lost to him once more. He pulled the cups of her bra, allowing her breasts to spill over them. He tweaked her nipples, then slapped them slightly before twirling a finger at her. 

“Turn around. Face on the mattress, ass in the air.” he said, swatting one of her breasts again for good measure. Betty followed his instructions eagerly, the bottom of her dress gathering at her waist as she leaned her hips up. Her arms were over her head, and her already sensitive nipples were brushing teasingly against the fabric of their sheets. Jughead ran his hands over her hips, her ass, down her thighs along the seams of her stockings. 

“There’s my good girl,” he cooed again, rubbing his hands over the marks he’d left on her ass earlier. “I’m gonna fuck you now, but you can’t cum until I say so, okay baby?”

“Yes sir.” Betty groaned, as she heard Jughead unzip his pants and start rubbing the head of his cock along her slit while he fiddled with the ribbons tying the vibrator on so he could pull it off. 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Jughead muttered, still teasing her opening with the head of his cock. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.” 

He sunk into her then, fast and hard, making Betty gasp and press her hips back into his thrust. She felt absolutely filthy, and knew she looked the part, with her silk slip around her waist, breasts hanging free of her bra, hair coming out of its elegant bun as Jughead gripped her hips with bruising fingers and fucked her into their mattress. She moaned and panted, meeting each of his thrusts, her fingers clutching at the sheets. One hand left her hip, falling to her ass with a stinging smack, and Betty let out a cry of pleasure. He did it again, and Betty could feel her eyes watering again as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into her, his hips making rough contact with the bruises from her earlier spanking. They’d barely started and she was already desperate and wet again, grinding her hips into his and squirming herself further onto his cock every time he thrust. 

“I love how you’re always so eager.” Jughead grunted, reaching down to smack Betty’s clit sharply, making her gasp. “You love my cock, don’t you baby?”

“Yes.” Betty gasped again, canting her hips eagerly. 

“Say it.” Jughead ordered, punctuating his command with another heavy slap to her ass. 

“I love your cock, sir.” Betty groaned, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

“Good girl. Such a good girl for me, taking my cock so good.” Jughead moved both of his hands back to Betty’s hips, gripping tight and pulling her hips back, driving his cock deeper inside of her. “Get ready, baby, I’m close, and I want you to cum when I do.” 

Moaning, Betty nodded into the sheets and moved a hand between her legs, gently stroking to keep herself right on the edge until Jughead told her she could let go. She could tell he was close, his thrusts deep and fast and erratic, stretching her out deliciously each time he pulled out and plunged back in. 

“Okay baby, cum for me. I wanna feel you cum all over my cock.” Jughead groaned, and Betty answered him with a heady gasp, pressing her fingers hard against her clit and grinding her hips back into him. 

Betty came, hard, just as she started to feel Jughead empty himself inside of her. She moaned loudly, pressing back against him as hard as she could, her hand falling away from her clit as she squirmed, helpless and desperate, on his cock through the last throes of both of their orgasms. As Jughead pulled out, Betty went limp beneath him, and he dropped down beside her quickly, turning her onto her side. She was sweating and shaking, tears streaming down her face, makeup smudged, hair a disaster, but she was smiling blissfully, her eyes closed.


	2. rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead stroked her cheek gently until she opened her eyes at him, just slightly. Betty smiled, her face sleepy and relaxed.
> 
> “Hey Betts. You gonna be okay here by yourself for a minute?” Jughead asked, his voice soft. Betty nodded, letting her eyes fall closed again.

Jughead stroked her cheek gently until she opened her eyes at him, just slightly. Betty smiled, her face sleepy and relaxed.

“Hey Betts. You gonna be okay here by yourself for a minute?” Jughead asked, his voice soft. Betty nodded, letting her eyes fall closed again. 

Jughead moved around the room quietly, shuffling through drawers. Betty tended to run cold after a scene, so he grabbed her favorite pajamas– a light blue matching set with yellow night sky details– and one of his knit sweaters, as well as a clean pair of simple, soft underwear. He laid them on the bed, then headed for the bathroom, turning on the tap in the bathtub and holding his hand beneath the water. Once he was happy with the temperature, he lowered the plug and sprinkled in a little of Betty’s favorite sugar-y scented bath melt. 

Betty was still laying boneless on the bed when she felt Jughead approach and put his hands on her, gently. 

“Hey baby.” he whispered, rubbing the bare skin of her back “I’m gonna finish undressing you and then we’re going to take a bath, alright?”

Betty nodded and made an affirmative noise. She moved slightly as Jughead manipulated her body to pull off her bra, garter, and stockings, running his warm hands tenderly along her skin as he did. He pulled her slip over her head carefully, and hung it on a cloth covered hanger in the closet. She smiled, appreciating his gentleness with her nicer clothes. 

“You should clean up before we get in the bath,” Jughead said gently, starting to remove the rest of his own clothes “You’ll feel better.” 

Betty nodded again, rising up finally to pad into the bathroom and make herself pee. She might have been reveling in the post-fuck bliss of a good scene, but she really did not want a bladder infection. Jughead made his way into the bathroom after her, and shut off the tap. The bath was warm and full of bubbles and smelled amazing, and Betty slipped into it gingerly, Jughead reaching out to help her balance, and then slipping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She let her body relax, slumping into Jughead’s chest and sliding into the water up to her neck. Jughead’s hands were gently kneading her shoulders, and gliding down over her shoulder blades. The warm water felt like heaven on her sore breasts and thighs, soaking away some of the sting Jughead’s hands had left behind. 

“Mmmm.” she hummed thoughtfully, draping her head over Jughead’s shoulder and tugging her hair out of the way of the water. 

“You did so good, Betts.” Jughead said quietly, stroking the various bruises on Betty’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Betty whispered, smiling at him sleepily. 

“Is there anything specific you want, after we’re done in the bath?” 

“A cup of my favorite tea?” she snaked her arms up and around so they were draped behind Jughead’s neck. He slid his hands down to her waist, tickling her ribs and making her giggle and squirm before hugging her against him. 

“Anything else, babe?”

“Will you braid my hair?” Betty blinked up at him, smiling lazily again. 

“Of course, Betts.” Jughead leaned forward, kissing the crown of Betty’s head. She sighed, letting herself melt into him even further. 

They didn’t leave the bath until the water started to feel cool against Betty’s skin. Jughead helped her out of the tub, then wrapped her in their biggest, softest towel. 

“Dry off. I’ll go make your tea. I already put some clothes out for you. Find your brush and a hair band, and wait for me in bed, okay?” He kissed her forehead, and Betty nodded, still lost slightly to the afterglow of their play. As she dried herself off, she heard Jughead filling the kettle and rustling through cabinets. After wringing the water from the ends of her damp hair, she returned to the bedroom, smiling at the pajamas and sweater set out for her. She loved it when Jughead put clothes out for her after a scene. Something about finishing up a play session, sweaty and lovingly degraded, to soft pajamas carefully picked out by her endlessly considerate boyfriend and dom just made her feel so loved and cared for she hardly knew what to do with it. Fully dressed, she grabbed a plain hair tye and her purple hair brush from the dresser and laid them on the bed before crawling back into it. She fidgeted around, fixing all the pillows they’d disturbed, and listened to the kettle begin to whistle in the kitchen. 

After a few more minutes, Jughead came back into the bedroom, carefully carrying a mug in his right hand. The mug he’d chosen was his favorite for her, a present that was half serious and half a gag. It was pink, with a gold crown painted on it, and ‘little princess’ in gold script. Steam curled up from the rim, bringing with it the smell of black tea and caramel. He set it on the nightstand, and sat down in the bed, inching himself behind Betty. 

Wordlessly, he put the hairband over his wrist and took up the brush, beginning to gently comb the tangles of Betty’s golden waves. Betty relaxed, closing her eyes. This was one of her favorite aftercare rituals. The comforting warmth and heavy presence of Jughead’s body behind her. The hypnotic way the brush ran over her scalp and through her hair. Jughead running his fingers through her locks before he started braiding, rubbing her neck and scalp. When he was finished, he would always playfully tug on the braid and flick it over her shoulder before putting his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. 

Betty sighed, reaching over to take a sip of her tea before nuzzling her face into the heat of Jughead’s neck. She could feel his skin breaking out in goosebumps beneath the flutter of her eyelashes, and simply pulled herself closer, wanting to completely drown in the sensation of him. He slid his hands, warm and soft and gentle, under her pajama top and his sweater, and ran his fingers gently along the column of her spine. 

“Thank you,” Betty said, her voice rough and low and sleepy. She pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Jughead’s jaw “I love you.”

“I love you too, Betts.” Jughead whispered, pulling her even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! ch one of my late final two kink week prompts!!! i will have chapter 2 up tomorrow, which is all aftercare, and sometime soon some fun new social media edits for this 'verse! hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
